


quarantining with mr stank.

by turtle_bean



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), COVID-19, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Guess ill die, High School, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Multi, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker has a metal arm, Quarantine, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Trans Peter Parker, Zoom - Freeform, both of those are barely referenced and grossly self indulgent, i wanted another one of these so i wrote it, just saying, peter parker did the snap, the pandemic, this is barely a plot, virtual school, zoom school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_bean/pseuds/turtle_bean
Summary: “I can see the bags under your eyes, baby. You can’t fool me that easily.”Peter gave a sheepish shrug. “It’s whatever.”“No, it’s most certainly not 'whatever.’ So, I talked to Tony, and we both agreed that it would be a good idea for you to head upstate and stay with the Stark family in their lake cabin.”Gawking, Peter replied, “I’m not leaving you alone, May.”--this will be a fluffy fic with two chapters - one from peter's pov and one from betty's.everyone is in quarantine because of the pandemic. what happens when peter goes to quarantine with mr stark?rated teen for language.disclaimer: marvel owns the rights to the marvel universe and the characters that i use in this fic.
Relationships: Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Betty Brant & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 612
Collections: Identity Reveal x Field Trip, MCU_Peter_social-media





	1. peter's pov.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [quaranteens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512807) by [blueh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueh/pseuds/blueh). 
  * Inspired by [The Dangers of Sleeping on the Upside of the Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910728) by [Honorable_mention](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honorable_mention/pseuds/Honorable_mention). 
  * Inspired by [Silence is Always Too Much to Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791953) by [patrochilles_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrochilles_trash/pseuds/patrochilles_trash). 



> **edited 3/12/21: formatting and fixed a minor mistake**

The Coronavirus was absolutely murdering Peter. When it first came around, Mr. Stark had made him carry around hand sanitizer and had built a special mask into his suit. But when it got more serious, both he, May, and the NYPD urged him to stop patrolling.

Criminals were staying home, too, and Spider-Man ought to as well.

Then May had to start picking up extra shifts.

He knew it was selfish to complain about his aunt being an absolute legend, but it was lonely. He was alone practically always, and it was tough. No Spidey, no May.

And then, the e-mail.

**From: Midtown.High@Midtown.org**

**To: Peter.Parker@Midtown.org**

Subject: Midtown Closure

Dear valued member of our Midtown community, it is with a heavy heart that we announce the closure of our high school for the rest of the year. Classes will continue online. Your teachers will email you their personal zoom link as well as times and dates for classes.

Stay safe!

\- Midtown

What was Peter supposed to do now? He had no one to talk to, nothing to do, and nowhere to unleash his energy. His first few Zoom classes were hell. Days bled into days and Peter felt like utter shit. Thankfully, the teachers weren’t being too strict with grades, or Peter would be failing.

Time passed. Peter ate when he was hungry, drank when he was thirsty, managed to sign on to classes when he was supposed to, and most certainly did NOT sleep when he was tired.

It hurt, knowing that people were far worse off and here he was, wallowing. It hurt, knowing people needed his help and he couldn’t give it to them.

But May was a fucking nurse and Peter had never been prouder of her for it. He was always awake when she returned from her shifts and he would stand up, put on a semi-genuine grin, and clap obnoxiously for her.

So he hid his unraveling.

He had virtual movie nights with Ned and let MJ rant to him about social justice issues over Zoom calls. He did his schoolwork most of the time.

But without Spider-Man, without real human contact, Peter felt hollow.

In the middle of a Zoom class, Aunt May came home from her shift.

“Hi, May!” Peter chirped as happily as he could muster.

“Hey, baby, are you in class? Because I want to talk to you about something.”

Seemingly on cue, Ms. Warren said, “Mr. Parker, I trust whatever conversation you’re having can wait? Just because you’re on mute doesn’t mean I can’t tell when you’re having a conversation.”

Peter nodded sheepishly.

When the class ended, Peter walked over to May.

“So what do you want to talk to me about?”

May took a slurp of her ramen and gave Peter a soft smile. “I know things have been tough for you lately. No Spider-Man, online school... and you’ve been all alone. It’s not healthy.”

“I’m alright, May,” Peter insisted.

“I can see the bags under your eyes, baby. You can’t fool me that easily.”

Peter gave a sheepish shrug. “It’s whatever.”

“No, it’s most certainly not 'whatever.’ So, I talked to Tony, and we both agreed that it would be a good idea for you to head upstate and stay with the Stark family in their lake cabin.”

Gawking, Peter replied, “I’m not leaving you alone, May.”

“Peter, I’m the one that’s been leaving you alone. The virus is only getting worse, and I’m going to be home less and less. It would ease my worries if I knew you were safe, getting fresh air, and being able to talk to other humans. Plus, I’m being constantly exposed to the virus, and who knows what it could do to you, what with your freaking spider DNA. Besides, you deserve a break, baby. You saved everyone’s life. If it wasn’t for you, half of the universe would be dust. I wish you could stay here, but we’re already hardly seeing each other. The entire situation is not ideal, and this is the best option for you, for me, for all of us.”

Peter thought for a second. “And you’re sure? The Starks are sure, too?”

“You’re basically a part of their family now, Peter. Morgan’s been asking for you constantly, and I think Tony would feel better with you there as well. Please?”

After a brief pause, Peter nodded. “But we have to facetime every day.”

“Deal!”

\------------------

It was Moving Day.

Peter would be missing Spanish and Chemistry, so May reported his excused absence to the school, and Peter gave a heads-up to Ms. Garcia and Mr. Cobwell and he was good to go.

Packing all of his clothing up was weird. He had never gone somewhere for an ‘indefinite’ period of time before, and it felt a bit like he was leaving his home. He felt guilty. But it had been May’s idea and May had encouraged him to go. So it would be okay, right? Besides, he was slowly falling apart in their two-bedroom apartment. He really did need this.

“This everything, kid?” Happy asked, grabbing Peter’s duffels from him.

“Yep!”

“Alright, get into the car.”

Peter began to ramble as he entered the backseat. He couldn’t say he was surprised when Happy brought up the partition, so he unwrapped his earbuds and listened to some of his music, trying to get the nerves out of his system.

\------------------

“Petey!” Morgan exclaimed, running to meet the cars and jumping into Peter’s arms. “Daddy said you were coming today! I missed you 3,000! Daddy said you were coming to live with us for a while!”

Peter spun Morgan around and breathed in the fresh air. “Yeah, I am, Maguna.”

Mr. and Mrs. Stark came to greet him. “Hey, Pete,” Mr. Stark said, bringing him in for a hug. “I missed you. Like the air up here?”

“Yeah. Is this what air is supposed to be like? It’s like after I take off my binder and suddenly I can breathe, you know?” Mr. Stark chuckled and smiled as Happy took Peter’s bags.

Peter grinned as he took in the surroundings and as Morgan pulled him off to play some game. He was happy here. He hadn’t been happy in some time.

\------------------

Unfortunately, just because he had a change of scenery didn’t mean that he was out of class. If only, he thought to himself as he logged onto English.

For some reason, he felt like everybody was staring at him the entire class. He looked into his box and didn’t see anything unusual. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

\------------------

“Okay, cut the crap, Parker, where the fuck are you?”

AcaDec practices had moved online and Peter was munching on a special energy bar that Mr. Stark had worked on for his enhanced metabolism as MJ fired off questions.

Sadly, Flash was on AcaDec as well.

And, of course, like the dumbass he is, Peter hadn’t thought about his classmates seeing his new background. This wasn’t enough time to come up with an excuse. So he lamely said, “I found this cabin by a park I was walking through the other day.”

Nobody really believed him, but Peter had gotten away with more outlandish lies.

\------------------

The first incident wasn’t too big. Mr. Harrison was droning on and on about God knows what when Morgan bounded into Peter’s frame. Unfortunately, Mr. Harrison required mics on at all times, so the entire class heard Morgan’s: “Petey, I want a snack.”

Peter immediately shot his teacher an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, Mr. Harrison, I’m, er, babysitting this girl I’m quarantining with, is it alright if I go help her?”

Mr. Harrison sighed but nodded his assent.

Peter clicked off his video and microphone and shook his head at Morgan. “I was in class, bug, do you think you could have asked Mommy or Daddy instead?”

“I’m sorry, Petey, but I wanted the snack to come from you. I won’t do it again, promise.”

He gave her a glass of orange juice, a corn muffin, and a small smile.

\------------------

The next incident was far, far, worse.

Peter was in Mr. Harrington’s class again, unmuted and staring out a window, when Pepper breezed through his picture. She had only been on the camera for a second or two, but everyone could hear her voice loud and clear.

“I’m aware, Mr. Brown. Yes, I know. No, the deal was – excuse me, Mr. Brown, please do not interrupt me when I’m speaking...”

And just like that, she breezed through the room and was back outside, out of the range of earshot.

“Um, Peter?” Cindy asked. “Was that Pepper fucking Potts?”

Peter blanched. “What? No. That was my neighbor?”

Nobody responded.

\------------------

“Which element is the most electronegative?”

“Fluorine,” Peter answered.

MJ was about to fire off a new question when suddenly, everyone went quiet. Peter furrowed his brow. “Did I glitch or something? Hello?”

“That’s Tony Stark,” Flash said dumbly.

Peter turned around in his chair. There was no mistaking it. Tony Stark was in a hoodie, eating a sandwich, looking at his StarkPad, right behind him.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter hissed under his breath. The man looked up, saw the computer, made a ‘I fucked up’ face, winked, and left the frame. “Nope, not – not Tony Stark,” Peter said, before promptly signing off.

**the nerd squad**

**bet** : peter

**bet** : peter

**bet** : peter

**bet** : peter

**bet** : peter

**moonmoon** : peter wtf

**lincoln log** : ,,, what kind of internship do u have peter

**faster than you** : what the fuck parker

_[peet is online]_

_[peet is offline]_

**lincoln log** : >:(

**mj** : peter doesnt owe u guys answers. some of u *flash ahem ahem* didnt believe him about his internship and now that u suddenly have proof u want to be buddies? and for those of u that arent assholes *people that arent flash ahem ahem* peter is pretty secretive, yall wont have any luck

**bet** : ok i totally get that and all

_[bet removed faster than you from the chat]_

**bet** : now i will begin to wildly speculate

**moonmoon** : oo i shall as well

**lincoln log** : peter is starks secret kid

**bet** : no peters shit at secrets, no way hed make up that whole backstory with his parents and uncle and aunt and stick to it, besides, ive met his aunt and shes awesome

**moonmoon** : he said he was babysitting that girl, remember? maybe thats morgan stark and hes babysitting her? like maybe he knows her from the internship or smth?

**seemore** : maybe hes working on a covid vaccine with mr stark

**bet** : nah mr stark is more into mechanics, dr banner is working on the vaccine

**\+ the chocolate factory** : didnt he say he was mr stark’s personal intern? maybe he couldnt stay with his aunt anymore bc shes a nurse, right, so mr stark offered for him to stay there?

**bet** : i think the most likely thing is that he started out as mr stark’s personal intern bc lets be honest, petes smart enough, and then they got close and charlies theory is right

_[peet is online]_

_[peet is offline]_

**bet** : peterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**ned in the chair** : i will neither confirm nor deny

\------------------

Tony Stark, of course, wasn’t through with Peter. Peter was having a perfectly fine chemistry class with Mr. Cobwell when the absolute madman came into Peter’s frame. And, of course, Mr. Cobwell insisted on microphones unmuted at all times.

“Jesus, Rogers, I’m at the lake house with my family, I can’t fucking deal with your bullshit right now. Not happening. No way. Talk with Ross, then. Not my goddamn problem. Bye.” Peter’s chemistry class was currently gawking as Peter’s face slowly turned redder and Mr. Stark murmured: ‘Jesus fuck.’

“Er, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked timidly.

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“My class can see you.”

Mr. Stark froze for a second before turning around slowly and flashing a paparazzi grin. “So, what class is this?”

“Chemistry.”

“Hm, not my best subject, but you like chemistry, right, Pete?”

“Mr. Stark, I’m in class, can you... not?”

Mr. Cobwell finally managed to speak. “Wow, Mr. Stark, it’s an honor, really.”

Before Mr. Stark could say anything to further humiliate him, Peter logged off of the meeting.


	2. betty's pov.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: marvel owns the rights to the marvel universe and the characters that i use in this fic.

**From: Midtown.High@Midtown.org**

**To: Betty.Brant@Midtown.org**

Subject: Midtown Closure

Dear valued member of our Midtown community, it is with a heavy heart that we announce the closure of our high school for the rest of the year. Classes will continue online. Your teachers will email you their personal zoom link as well as times and dates for classes.

Stay safe!

\- Midtown

\------------------

Betty closed her computer in a huff. She had been furiously updating herself on the Covid situation ever since it began, and she was bright enough to know that schools would eventually close. It was just so... worrying. Her entire life was changing around her eyes.

Online classes weren’t necessarily going to be terrible. The teachers would probably care as little as the students did, and it would be easy cruising.

But it would be so boring.

\------------------

Her first Zoom class was with Mr. Dell – history. Betty liked history, but she didn’t like Mr. Dell. It took her ten minutes to line her camera up with a satisfactory angle, and then she joined the meeting. Sighing, she took her textbook out and opened up to the page they had left off on.

“Hello, everyone,” Mr. Dell grimaced. “During my class you will have your camera on at all times and will be muted unless answering a question. Understood?”

There were a few nods.

“Mr. O’Reilly, please turn your camera on.”

Seymour quickly followed the instruction.

Now that everyone had their cameras on, Betty could observe. Most of her classmates were positioned in fairly unremarkable locations, and were very clearly not paying attention. A few boxes caught her eye, however.

Ned’s wall was covered with Star Wars posters. This was to be expected, of course. But alongside those posters were a few Avengers posters – Iron Man, the Hulk, and Spider-Man. Although, Spider-Man wasn’t technically an Avenger. But that wasn’t the point. The point was that each of these posters was signed, and seemed to include a personal message. The footage was too blurry for her to make out any of the words, but she was certain.

Then there was Flash. Frankly, his screen didn’t surprise her. Behind his smug face was an archway – a fucking archway – with an expensive looking light fixture suspended from it. Everything about it simply screamed RICH.

MJ’s room looked almost exactly how Betty would have thought it would look. The camera seemed to be perched on a table in front of the bed because the bed itself was shown. The covers and blankets were strewn, and yellowed and water-damaged books were piled all over it. Posters for bands and protests were hung haphazardly behind the bed, but the thing that struck Betty the most was the Spider-Man poster. That most certainly did not fit with the decor. Further, Betty could just make out Spider-Man's signature and an inscription.

Finally, Peter. Peter Parker had been a mystery to Betty for most of her high school experience. After his uncle died, he and Ned became extremely secretive, and there was something about his demeanor that seemed to change. Then there was the Stark Internship. Betty believed him, mostly because he clearly hadn’t meant for anyone to find out other than Ned. He wasn’t the braggy type, anyway. Peter looked exhausted. Completely and utterly exhausted. Betty briefly remembered his aunt being a nurse, and a pang of sympathy struck her heart. He must be all alone.

Other than his tired face, the background was to be expected. His walls were pretty bare, Betty saw some Star Wars Lego set on a shelf in the distant background. The strange thing was that there was no Spider-Man poster. If Peter was the one with the internship, why was he the only one without a poster? Betty ignored her thoughts for the time being and zoned back into Mr. Dell’s droning.

\------------------

Classes passed, and they got progressively more boring. Betty had practically memorized every square inch of her classmates’ familiar settings. Nothing seemed to change, except Peter. Peter looked like he was getting worse and worse. That was, until he didn’t show up for class one day.

“Mr. Cobwell? Peter’s not here,” Betty said unsurely.

“I’m sure he appreciates your concern, Ms. Brant, but he is excused.”

Betty didn’t respond.

\------------------

Then, suddenly, Peter was somewhere else. She had absolutely no idea where. The backbone of the home seemed rustic and old, giving off the strong feeling of comfort, but there were modern industrial accents as well. Behind Peter’s head was a giant window that boasted a serene view.. Only, there were no serene views in Queens. Where the fuck was he?

She stared at his small box for the rest of class, and the next class she had with him, and the next one. It wasn’t as if she had anything productive to do with her time, and no one else had changed backgrounds even half as notably as Peter.

So, she continued to observe.

No one had mentioned it and Betty was beginning to think she was nuts.

That was, until, AcaDec.

Michelle had been firing off question after question almost ruthlessly, and no one got a word, other than an answer, in until she took a swig of water. Flash took that opportunity to question Peter about the one thought that was nagging on her mind.

“Okay, cut the crap, Parker, where the fuck are you?”

Not exactly the way she would have phrased it. Actually, definitely not the way she would have phrased it. She knows because she already rehearsed the way she would phrase it in her head.

Hi, Peter! Just wanted to check in. :) How’s quarantine treating you?

Then, once they’d gotten into the flow of conversation, she would casually spring the question of his background, and he would readily answer it, unknowing of what he was doing.

Alas.

Peter played dumb and muttered something about stumbling upon it. That explained absolutely nothing. First of all, that cabin was very clearly a Rich Person Cabin. Rich people didn’t just leave those lying around, unattended. Second, there was the view. Where exactly was this stroll? Was May still with him? There were so many questions bouncing around in her head, but she decided to cut Peter some slack. For now.

\------------------

Then, there was the question of the girl. Betty had been watching Peter’s box, as usual, looking for any suspicious signs or clues. Suddenly, a girl no older than five bounded into view and Betty heard her pleas for snack. Suspicious.

Betty certainly wasn’t paying attention to Mr. Harrison’s lecture anymore. Instead, she was conjuring up explanations and theories.

Theory #1: Peter was telling the truth. He was on a walk (in the woods?), came across the fancy-ass cabin, and decided to move in. May might have joined him or might not have. But she dismissed this theory quickly. It simply didn’t make logical sense, and where did the girl come into the picture?

Theory #2: Peter wasn’t living with May anymore. Maybe he had found a distant relative or family friend and had moved out of the apartment. It was pretty clear that he wasn’t doing so well, so this was a distinct possibility. Betty even ruled it probable that Peter wasn’t living with her anymore.

Theory #3: Peter was secretly a shape-shifting alien and the girl was one of his shape-shifting alien friends.

Betty was leaning towards Theory #2.

\------------------

After a few months of online classes, Betty had finally gotten into the swing of things.

1\. Set up camera.

2\. Mute/Unmute audio.

3\. Pretend to listen to class as you wonder where the fuck Peter is.

She knew it was borderline stalkerish and obsessive, but Betty hated being unable to solve a mystery. Besides, Peter looked a lot happier there, and if someone was happy, Betty wanted to learn the secret.

Of course, then the woman came.

Her voice began slowly coming from Peter’s box, growing stronger as she began to appear herself, then disappearing just as quickly. Now, Betty wasn’t an average fangirl. Iron Man and The Hulk were cool and all, but she was more interested in the real people – like Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. And Pepper Potts.

Pepper Potts had been her hero since forever. It was Betty’s greatest dream to work for the woman or even just meet her.

So, yeah, Betty could recognize Pepper Potts’s voice.

And that was Pepper Potts’s voice.

What. The. Fuck.

Cindy was also a resident Pepper Potts Stan, so she asked Peter about it, and he said that the woman was his neighbor. Betty immediately began drafting a new list of theories.

Theory #1: Peter is working as Mr. Stark’s personal assistant while he is in quarantine

Theory #2: Peter found out that he was Mr. Stark’s biological child (because there is no way he could have hid it longer)

Theory #3: Peter is babysitting Morgan Stark.

(Morgan Stark was a bit of a mystery. Mr. Stark had some AI set up that immediately deleted all photographs of her that didn’t come from family, and as such, no one knew anything about her other than the fact that she was the daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, she was five, and her name was Morgan. Betty may have laid eyes on the infamous Morgan Stark during Zoom classes. )

Theory #4: Peter is Spider-Man.

A lot of her evidence was circumstantial and she was sure to get laughed away if she told any of her friends, but it made sense. DC, Homecoming, the constant disappearing, the internship, and now this... plus, Betty was sure she’d seen him scale the fence behind the school multiple times before. And Cindy insisted that he was ripped.

Betty looked over her theories and smiled. Peter just made things a whole lot more interesting for her.

\------------------

She and Cindy began talking about it during class. It was nice to have someone to share theories with, even if she still didn’t trust her with the Spider-Man one. There were no more incidents, which was all well and good for Peter, until AcaDec one day.

Don’t get her wrong, she loves AcaDec. But couldn’t MJ just give them a bit of a break? The pandemic was emotionally draining, and she barely had enough energy to review the material, let alone be quizzed on it.

But Peter made it worth it.

He was answering a relatively simple science question when Tony Stark entered his frame, munched on an apple, and flicked through something on his StarkPad.

Not everyone had recognized Pepper Potts, and most thought she was a fluke.

But no one could deny this.

Everyone recognized Tony Stark

“Did I glitch or something? Hello?”

“That’s Tony Stark,” said Flash, and a look of horror dawned upon Peter’s face. He turned around and hissed something, and Tony fucking Stark had the goddamn audacity to look sheepish. After giving the camera a small smile, he walked away.

And Peter hung up.

\------------------

Of course, the AcaDec group chat went beserk. Betty removed Flash and started rattling off conspiracy theories, but Peter refused to say anything. Days passed, but Betty could tell everyone was still thinking about the Incident.

Who was Peter Parker? Why was he quarantining with Pepper Potts, Tony Stark, and Morgan Stark?

Betty began her final two theories.

Theory #1: Peter was Mr. Stark’s personal intern, like he and Ned said, and began getting close, like a mentor-mentee or even father-son relationship. As such, Peter knows Ms. Potts and Morgan. He was doing really badly at his apartment, so Mr. Stark offered for him to quarantine at a cabin he had.

Theory #2: Peter was Spider-Man. He had gotten close to Mr. Stark after the Infinity War, where half of the universe almost disappeared. She vaguely remembered hearing in the news that Spider-Man had gotten Thanos’s gauntlet off and had snapped his army away. That would be a bonding moment.

Slowly, the pieces began connecting.

Peter’s panic attacks in astronomy.

The weird way he held his left arm.

All of the hushed conversations, unexplained abs, and scaled fences.

Holy shit. Peter was Spider-Man.

\------------------

Betty wasn’t sure what the best course of action from here was. Peter had saved the goddamn world, there was no denying it. Of course, she couldn’t just come out with it and tell him she knew. He’d be freaked out beyond anything, knowing him.

All Betty really wanted was vindication.

Well, that and knowing what technology Peter’s prosthetic arm was made of. She was sure that Tony Stark had built it for him and created a flesh-like interface so that no one would get suspicious of the fact that Peter’s left arm is missing right after Spider-Man snapped with that arm.

But in the end, Betty elected to keep her discovery a secret, and the days passed as though she didn’t just find out something life-changing about her classmate. (friend?)

Until Tony Stark interrupted another meeting, this time in chemistry. Most of the students weren’t in AcaDec, so they were getting this news for the first time.

He appeared to be yelling at Captain America.

“Jesus, Rogers, I’m at the lake house with my family, I can’t fucking deal with your bullshit right now. Not happening. No way. Talk with Ross, then. Not my goddamn problem. Bye.” Then, under his breath, “Jesus fuck.”

“Er, Mr. Stark?” Peter said, his face bright red.

“Yeah, kiddo?” Betty was so soft. Tony Stark called Peter Parker ‘kiddo.’

“My class can see you.”

Tony Stark froze for a fraction of a second before reassuming his swagger and walking up to the camera. “So, what class is this?”

“Chemistry.”

“Hm, not my best subject, but you like chemistry, right, Pete?” Tony Stark knew about Peter’s interests. Tony Stark knew about Peter’s interests. Then she almost gasped. Peter probably created Spider-Man's – his – web formula, so of course he was good at chemistry.

“Mr. Stark, I’m in class, can you... not?” Peter had the absolute audacity to say. Has anyone ever told Tony “I am Iron Man” Stark to not and lived?

Then, he abruptly signed off.


End file.
